The present invention relates to a temperature-compensating device of digitally temperature compensated oscillator. Further, the present invention relates to a calibration device of a digitally compensated oscillator and more specifically, the to the input operation of calibration data effective to calibrate the oscillator by means of the calibration device.
According to the prior art, the oscillating frequency of an oscillator is regulated according to the information obtained from a temperature-detecting portion and corresponding compensation data stored in a memory portion. The temperature-detecting portion needs to have its own source of a reference signal and the reference signal requires a certain accuracy.
Further, according to the prior art, temperature characteristics of individual oscillators are measured and then written in the memory portion to carry out the calibration. However, the individual temperature characteristics of the oscillators are not identical. Therefore, it is necessary to measure oscillators individually. Further, calibration error of the temperature-detecting portion can not be eliminated.